


Seasons of Change

by Inkblot_Skyz



Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, hhh yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot_Skyz/pseuds/Inkblot_Skyz
Summary: OK SOI HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND POST NOWbut it's only because british schools close indefinately tomorrow, with all GCSEs cancelled, and I've been in self-isolation with my family for the past week or so.this means that, yes, i should still study, but i've arranged for it to only be practise questions, reading textbooks that i got before the uk went into lockdown that will help with my A Levels, and finishing my art and imedia coursework, which won't take long at all. this gives me much more freetime, meaning i can dedicate more of it to writing my trash for the few people who still read it!however, it will be less frequent than it has been previouslyi'm gaining a large following on instagram now that i've figured out the tagging system and whatnot, meaning i want to start dedicating more time to my art. this, of course, means less time for writing. and on top of that, i'd still like to spend time playing games and talking to my friends as we globally try to get through the pandemic. i need to know if they're safe, and playing games will ease my mind from it. writing, however, won't, knowing me, because a lot of my creativity stems from my emotions and thoughts on the world at that moment in time.this is another reason why i haven't been updating, as i've just come out of my second two weeks of mocks, which have piled on the stress even further. i've been trying to balance my mental health for a long time with everything else, and in the past 6 months it's not been working. i needed to try and find my way again before writing, because i don't want to take my stories in the wrong direction just because i had an off-day. art isn't effected in this way, and i usually need to listen to music to influence it, which is why my instagram has been growing as i try to upload art there to keep my followers happy. i've met a lot of people there who i'd like to befriend one day, but, since my awkward ass always somehow screws relationships up, i want to do this through my posts there.at this point, i'm just rambling, so i'll leave it off here. stay safe, hydrated, don't touch your face, and wash your hands. everything is shit, but it will get better <3[also, SPOILERS FOR SJaT]
Relationships: Music Video (Sketch/BB - shut up I know it's a bad name)
Series: Inkblot's bad poetry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555564





	Seasons of Change

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO  
> I HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE AND POST NOW  
> but it's only because british schools close indefinately tomorrow, with all GCSEs cancelled, and I've been in self-isolation with my family for the past week or so.  
> this means that, yes, i should still study, but i've arranged for it to only be practise questions, reading textbooks that i got before the uk went into lockdown that will help with my A Levels, and finishing my art and imedia coursework, which won't take long at all. this gives me much more freetime, meaning i can dedicate more of it to writing my trash for the few people who still read it!
> 
> however, it will be less frequent than it has been previously
> 
> i'm gaining a large following on instagram now that i've figured out the tagging system and whatnot, meaning i want to start dedicating more time to my art. this, of course, means less time for writing. and on top of that, i'd still like to spend time playing games and talking to my friends as we globally try to get through the pandemic. i need to know if they're safe, and playing games will ease my mind from it. writing, however, won't, knowing me, because a lot of my creativity stems from my emotions and thoughts on the world at that moment in time.
> 
> this is another reason why i haven't been updating, as i've just come out of my second two weeks of mocks, which have piled on the stress even further. i've been trying to balance my mental health for a long time with everything else, and in the past 6 months it's not been working. i needed to try and find my way again before writing, because i don't want to take my stories in the wrong direction just because i had an off-day. art isn't effected in this way, and i usually need to listen to music to influence it, which is why my instagram has been growing as i try to upload art there to keep my followers happy. i've met a lot of people there who i'd like to befriend one day, but, since my awkward ass always somehow screws relationships up, i want to do this through my posts there.
> 
> at this point, i'm just rambling, so i'll leave it off here. stay safe, hydrated, don't touch your face, and wash your hands. everything is shit, but it will get better <3
> 
> [also, SPOILERS FOR SJaT]

* * *

Springtime reminds me of when we first met,   
Young, naïve, with no idea of what the future   
Would hold, yet you smiled, sat with me, no   
Matter how shy nor how bashful you may have   
Been. We were inseparable after that, even after   
Being hit with bullets of criticism and sadness. Until,   
One day, the bunny came. She tricked you with her   
Eyes, swirling, hypnotic, and fooled you into believing   
You were meant to be. But we persevered, broke the   
Spell, and we grew closer than ever.

The Summertime is when we were born, full of   
Celebration and joy. It’s warm, addictive, just like   
Your loving gaze and shy, but no less wanting, touch.   
I loved to sit underneath our meeting tree, staring at   
The clouds as they drifted by, hoping to snake your   
Hand in mine. Until, one day, the hybrid came. She was   
Much better than the bunny before her, with her   
Intentions being much more pure, yet you misunderstood   
Our friendship, and I don’t blame you for any of that.   
After all, it was my fault for being misleading.   
But happiness was just two funerals away, and   
I finally could tell you of the ways I loved you,   
And you admitted that, yes, you felt the same way too.

Autumn was when the twins were finally brought   
To life, and, a few years later, their younger   
Sibling too. I remember the tears sparkling in   
Your eyes, the frustration of having no   
Chances, and the joy of when we finally   
Succeeded. Now they play together in the leaves,   
Celebrating their lives as we sigh with relief   
At the fact that we worked, and that we   
Worked well.

Winter is cold, unforgiving, broken, yet   
You somehow manage to bring me light   
In my blind darkness. Years before we met   
I lost my sight of the road ahead,   
And had no idea that I’d be much   
Happier now. And now, my dearest,   
I know that it’s because you’re around.

But now the bunny is back.

Will you stay?

Or will I once again lose my way?


End file.
